Painted With Love II: The Color of Happiness
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: sekuel dari peinted with love, bersetting waktu 6 bulan setelah pertemuan sang pelukis Ciel bertemu dengan owner cafe Sebastian, menceritakan akhir hubungan mereka dimana mereka saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing, dan akhirnya...


Disclaimer : saya akan sangat bahagia apabila kuroshitsuji jadi punya saya, tapi apa daya, sampai kapanpun Kuroshitsuji hak patennya ada di Yana Toboso-Sensei.

Author's note : ini sekuel dari fanfic pertama saya, painted with love, ketahuan kan dari judulnya, 'Painted with love II: The Color of Happiness', kesannya saya ga kreatif yah bikin judul *huhuhu… maafkan daku*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review baik langsung maupun via sms, saya banyak belajar dari masukannya, arigato minna-san….~ :)

Termasuk yang minta Sebastian ma Ciel dibuat married. Ahaha… kapan-kapan aja yah, karena di cerita ini Ciel masih di bawah umur, kalo ada kesempatan dan ide plot mungkin saya coba bikin "The Royal Wedding: Sebastian & Ciel"–di plak ma Prince William & Kate. M, dilempar penggorengan ma warga Inggris, plus langsung jadi buronan internasional. Wakakaka…-

Buat yang sudah baca prekuel-nya, saya harap bisa menikmati cerita ini juga. Enjoy!

Painted With Love II: The Color Of Happiness

"Ciel.. Ciel…" Sebastian memanggil sambil mengguncang pelan pundak Ciel yang mungil.

"Hm…" Ciel bergumam pelan.

"Bangun, masa kau tidur siang di café-ku sih…" tegur Sebastian, pemilik café langganan pelukis muda berbakat yang akrab disapa Ciel itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Ciel pelan. "Ayo bangun"

Ciel membuka pelupuk matanya yang terasa berat, kemarin malam ia keasyikan mengerjakan lukisannya, sekarang baru terasa sekali efeknya. "Apa sih? Apa kau tak bisa biarkan aku tidur Sebastian?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau mau tidur, tapi jangan di sini…" jawab Sebastian sambil meletakan segelas coklat panas di hadapannya. Coklat panas buatan Sebastian adalah favoritnya Ciel, oleh karena itu diletakanlah minuman itu di depan Ciel untuk memancingnya bangun. Mug yang digunakan Sebastian itu khusus Ciel loh, café Sebastian tidak pernah menggunakan mug melainkan cangkir putih porselen.

Mug itu dibeli Sebastian untuk Ciel dan aslinya hanya mug polos biasa yang kemudian digambari oleh Ciel sehingga menjadi 'khusus untuk Ciel'. Gambar di mug itu adalah icon chibi anjing imut yang kata Ciel pernah dipeliharanya waktu kecil dan bernama Sebastian juga –waktu mendengar ini Sebastian sempat agak tersinggung juga sih, tapi kan bukan salah Ciel pernah menamai anjingnya dengan nama yang sama dengan pemuda itu, Hehehe…-. Ciel juga membuatkan gambar pada mug Sebastian, gambar kucing hitam versi kartun yang lucu. *So sweet banget yah punya mug pasangan gitu? Aku iri…*

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap. Rambutnya yang berwarna kelabu agak berantakan dan pipinya merah karena bekas lengan yang dijadikan bantalannya selama ia tidur. Tapi Ciel yang baru bangun tidur itu sangat…sangat…sangaaaattttt manis! *obsesi pribadi pengarang nih*

"Nah begitu dong, anak muda tuh harus semangat…" komentar Sebastian sambil duduk di bangku di hadapan Ciel.

Café siang itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya sedang menikmati kopi dan minuman panas lain untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari udara dingin. Ciel duduk di tempat favoritnya, sebuah meja dekat jendela namun terhalang tiang dalam café sehingga pengunjung lain tidak dapat melihatnya. Oleh karena itu juga ia bersikap 'sebodo amat' saat tidur siang, toh dipikirnya tak ada yang lihat. Di luar turun salju, namun di dalam café Sebastian suasana hangat dan nyaman. Tak heran ia tertidur kan?

"Omonganmu seperti kakek-kakek Sebastian, ketularan Tanaka ya?" sindir Ciel sambil menyinggung nama seorang kakek yang tinggal di dekat studionya dan sudah dikenal Sebastian karena ia juga salah satu langganan café-nya.

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Kau ini baru 13 tahun tapi darimana sih kau belajar menyindir seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian tanpa sedikitpun nada kesal, hanya kesabaran yang tersirat dari suaranya, ia mengacak rambut Ciel lagi yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan bicara pelukis muda itu, setengah tahun mereka kenal, Ciel sudah tidak jaim lagi padanya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sudah dari sananya begitu," jawab Ciel enteng. "hm… coklat ini memang enak…"

"Tentu saja enak, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar orang rumahmu Ciel? Kemampuan Bard tak berubah yah?" tanya Sebastian, ia memang perhatian pada Ciel, setelah beberapa kali ke rumah Ciel ia jadi khawatir bagaimana sehari-hari Ciel makan kalau chef yang dipekerjakannya saja meragukan begitu.

"sudah lumayan sih, tapi kebiasaan berlebihan saat memasak tampaknya akan sulit dihilangkan."

"ooh.. kalau begitu…"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena seseorang muncul, dan dengan hebohnya menyapa Ciel, seorang pria muda dengan kemeja berkerah oriental warna biru dongker.

"Hai Phantomhive, apa kabar?" tanya Lau, seorang pemilik galeri lukisan yang tempatnya pernah digunakan untuk pameran Ciel. "Kau tampak manis seperti biasa…"

"Lau…" Ciel hanya bergumam sambil menghela nafas, hancur sudah siangnya yang damai, angin topan dari Asia itu sudah datang dan rasanya akan sulit mengusirnya, lagipula bagaimanapun café itu kan tempat umum.

"Kau sepertinya tak bersemangat bertemu aku, apa karena aku bukan seorang gadis manis yang ingin kau temui…?" tanya Lau dengan gaya sok sedih yang keliahatan sekali dibuat-buat.

"jangan samakan aku denganmu…" ujar Ciel gusar.

Di antara para pemilik galeri yang selama ini ditemuinya Lau-lah yang paling sukses, sekaligus yang paling playboy dan menyebalkan. Dia heboh, agak serampangan, dan selalu memperlakukan Ciel selayaknya teman lama, tanpa formalitas sedikitpun, jadi Ciel juga santai saja bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya lagi, Ciel hafal sekali, Lau tak akan menemuinya jika tak ada perlu.

"hm.. ah yah… karena kau sudah bertanya mari kita langsung masuk ke pokok pembicaraan. Ngomong-ngomong apa sih tujuanmu tadi mengajaku bicara tentang gadis manis begitu?" tanya Lau. "Aku kan jadi sempat lupa mau membicarakan hal penting."

"Jelas-jelas kau yang tadi memulai pembukaan panjang yang sia-sia itu!" Ciel berkata sedikit emosi, yah bicara sama orang satu itu memang sulit sih karena dia terkadang suka nggak nyambung.

"Sudah. Sudah," lerai Sebastian. "Silakan duduk, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Wine boleh juga, untuk menghangatkan badan di musim dingin begini. Ada wine?" tanya Lau. Dasar alkoholik satu ini, masa di café nyari wine? Dikira restoran berbintang apa?

"Ada. Anda mau jenis apa?" jawab Sebastian tenang.*loh kok bisa ada ya? Ya sudahlah namanya bukan Sebastian dong kalau nyediain wine saja nggak bisa *

"Apa saja"

Sebastian kembali dari ruang penyimpanan wine, ia membawa salah satu wine terbaik yang dimilikinya, bagaimanapun sikap Lau, ia adalah partner kerja Ciel, Sebastian ingin menjamunya dengan baik. Tampak Ciel sedang berbincang serius dengan Lau. Melihat itu terbersit sedikit rasa cemburu di dada Sebastian. Walau tampak sering dimarahi oleh Ciel, Lau merupakan salah satu dari orang yang dihargai Ciel sebagai partner kerja. Rasanya Ciel belum pernah menaggapinya seserius itu, bagaimanapun mereka hanya teman biasa kan? Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ciel, tidak seperti Lau.

"Ini.." Sebastian berkata sambil menyajikan wine pada Lau. "Salah satu wine terbaik yang kami miliki"

"Wanginya enak.." ujar Lau. "Tak heran kau sering ke sini Ciel, pelayanan di sini oke."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ciel cuek. "Jadi soal penawaran tadi, kau serius ingin mengadakan pelelangan lukisan di waktu natal ini? Itu kan tinggal kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi. Memang sih aku cuma menyumbang satu lukisan tapi… "

"Jangan dihitung pas tiga minggu dong, karena seminggu sebelum lelang dimulai aku sudah harus promosi dan semua lukisan sudah harus terkumpul, paling telat kau bolehlah kumpulkan lukisan 3 hari sebelum pameran, tapi jangan dihitung waktunya pas tiga minggu, nanti hitungannya jadi terlalu mepet," jawab Lau enteng. Nada bicaranya yang santai seolah melukis itu hal sepele yang selesai dalam waktu singkat membuat Ciel agak gusar.

"Yang benar saja! Memang kau pikir semudah itu apa?" tanya Ciel emosi. "Belum konsepnya, warnanya gimana?"

"Makanya kau buat sketsa hari ini dan warnai besok," jawab Lau dengan ekspresi yang membuat Ciel merasa ingin mencekiknya. Enak saja, melukis itu sulit tahu, Lau!

"Pokoknya kuserahkan padamu Phantomhive," ucap Lau sambil berlalu, ia menghabiskan winenya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan pelukis muda yang langsung memasang wajah stress.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian prihatin melihat wajah Ciel yang lesu, biasanya ia semangat mebicarakan pameran lukisan, tapi kali ini tampaknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ciel langsung menjelaskan duduk persoalannya. Lau memintanya menyumbangkan satu lukisan untuk acara amal natal. Rencananya hasil lelang lukisan itu akan disumbangkan ke Panti Asuhan Renbon. Program tersebut merupakan rencana Lau yang sedang bekerja sama dengan seorang dermawan bernama Kelvin untuk menghimpun dana pendidikan anak-anak panti. Ciel agak kaget juga sih ternyata Lau tak secuek yang ia kira.

"Bukankah tinggal pilih saja salah satu dari koleksimu?" tanya Sebastian yang tak mengerti kebingungan Ciel. Ia sering ke studio Ciel, dan sering dilihatnya lukisan-lukisan yang ada di sana dan semuanya bagus, penuh perasaan, kenapa Ciel harus bingung.

"Lau bilang, tidak boleh lukisan yang pernah dipublikasikan," ucap Ciel kesal._ Kenapa sih si bodoh itu baru bilang sekarang? Pikir Ciel_

"Pokoknya aku pulang deh sekarang, aku harus mulai dari sekarang," ucap Ciel sambil mengambil mantel hitamnya yang diletakan di bangku samping tempatnya duduk.

"Yah, kurasa juga lebih baik begitu, aku antar," kata Sebastian sambil reflek memegangi mantel hitam Ciel, membantunya untuk mengenakannya, bahkan ia yang mengancingkan kancing ganda pada mantel Ciel. Ciel sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sebastian mengurus orang lain, apalagi Ciel yang dianggapnya masih kecil. Awalnya ia sempat agak malu juga sih.

Sebastian dan Ciel tiba di depan rumah yang merangkap studio Ciel, rumah besar peninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Almarhum ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive, pelukis juga, studionyalah yang sekarang digunakan Ciel.

"Ehem… Sebastian… aku bukannya ingin mengusirmu, tapi mengertilah aku ingin konsentrasi ke lukisanku, jadi…"

"Aku paham, aku akan pulang, tapi… kira-kira kapan aku bisa menemuimu?" tanya Sebastian, ia sebetulnya masih ingin bersama Ciel, tapi ia tahu Ciel tak suka diganggu saat bekerja. Bard saja, chefnya, sering dilempar keluar apabila mengganggunya jika bukan untuk mengingatkannya makan.

"Entahlah, pokoknya begitu aku selesai aku saja yang main ke café," jawab Ciel. Ia juga enggan berpisah untuk beberapa saat dengan pemilik café sekaligus orang yang dianggapnya paling mengerti dirinya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi…"

-14 Desember, pukul 20.00, Café-

Sebastian menghela nafas, hari ini hari ulang tahun Ciel, tapi ia tak bisa mendatangi rumahnya untuk memberi selamat. Ciel masih bekerja, dan dari informasi Bard yang tak sengaja sitemuinya dua hari yang lalu di supermarket, tampaknya Ciel sedang semangat-semangatnya menyelsaikan lukisan. Menurut Bard, majikannya itu hendak menyelsaikan dua lukisan, jadi dia sibuk. Sebastian agak heran, seingatnya Lau hanya memintanya menyumbangkan satu lukisan, kenapa tiba-tiba bertambah jadi dua? Tapi ya sudahlah.

Sebetulnya ia sudah menyipkan hadiah untuk Ciel, cake coklat dengan krim putih yang mungil khusus untuknya dan sebuah muffler warna biru yang menurutnya cocok dengan warna kedua mata Ciel yang bersinar seindah safir.

Cake cokelat untuk Ciel itu dibuatnya sendiri, ia tahu Ciel menggemari cokelat. Bagian atas cake itu dilapisi krim putih yang manis dan dihiasi buah stroberi dan jeruk mandarin di tengahnya, tak lupa hiasan spiral yang dibentuk dari cokelat beku untuk mempermanis tampilannya. Bila Ciel adalah master dalam melukis, maka Sebastian boleh dicap sebagai master dalam bidang kuliner. Bahkan Ciel yang selalu rewel soal cemilan, tidak pernah protes apapun yang disajikan Sebastian.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, aku kangen," gumam Sebastian pelan, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa, Sebastian?" tanya Hannah Annafeloz, pianis yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi di café-nya khusus setiap akhir minggu. Wanita berkulit gelap dengan penampilan agak eksotis itu teman lama Sebastian, kadang ia tampil saat acara live di café bersama Claude Faustus, suaminya yang merupakan seorang pemain biola yang cukup terkenal.

"Hannah, kau bikin aku kaget saja…"

"Itu karena kau bengong, kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, bukan hal besar. Hanya saja hari ini ada temanku yang berulang tahun, namun aku tak bisa menyelamatinya. Padahal ia teman yang cukup dekat denganku…" jelas Sebastian. Nada sedih dan kesepian tersirat dalam suaranya, walau mungkin ia sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Ya sudah selamati saja…" ujar Hannah. "Paling tidak telepon atau sms dia kalau kau memang tak sempat menemuinya."

"Aku tidak ingin menyelamatinya dengan cara begitu, kurasa ucapan selamat seharusnya dikatakan langsung. Tidak lewat telepon."

"Ia pasti penting bagimu ya…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Melihat ekspresi di wajahmu sekarang, siapapun pasti tahu."

"Memang wajahku kenapa?"

"Ekspresimu itu seperti orang yang sangat kesepian. Jika orang yang penting bagi kita tidak ada, walau hanya sebentar juga pasti akan terasa sepi dan dada kita terasa sakit karena rasa yang menyesakan itu, ya kan?" tanya Hannah. "Seperti aku, saat Claude tak ada di sisiku walau hanya sebentar rasanya ada yang hilang. Sebastian, sekalipun kita berada dalam keramaian yang menyenangkan, apabila orang yang kita inginkan hadir di sisi kita tidak ada, maka rasanya tak akan berbeda dengan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Sebaliknya juga, meski kita ditinggalkan seisi dunia, bila orang itu ada di samping kita rasanya seperti memiliki segalanya. Seolah jantung kita yang terbatas ini memiliki semangat dan kekuatan baru untuk menjalani masa depan seribu tahun lamanya. Semua itu bisa kita rasakan karena 'orang yang penting' itu berada di sisi kita."

Sebastian langsung serius memikirkan jawaban Hannah . _Memang rasanya ada yang hilang saat Ciel tak ada di sini, pikir Sebastian._

"Aah… ya sudah terserah kau lah, bukan masalahku juga lagipula," ucap Hannah yang malas menunggu respon Sebastian terhadap kata-katanya. Sambil berjalan menuju piano di panggung kecil yang terletak di tengah café, ia melanjutkan "Sesibuk-sibuknya kurasa pasti adalah waktu istirahat, temanmu masih manusia kan? bukan robot?"

Sebastian terdiam, benar juga apa kata Hannah, tapi ia sudah berjanji tak akan mengganggu Ciel, dan Ciel-lah yang akan ke café jika semua sudah selesai. Tapi…tapi…tapi… Ia jadi pusing sendiri, rasanya sejuta kata tapi disertai alasannya berloncatan di benaknya. Sementara itu Hannah mulai bernyanyi diiringi dentingan piano yang merdu.

_**In this silent night, I see through my wide window**_

_**I search everywhere, even in the sky**_

_**In the reflection of the smiling full moon **_

_**And in the sparkling east star**_

_**Hope I'll see your smile even from a far**_

Sebastian mendengar dan meresapi kata demi kata dari lagu yang dibawakan Hannah. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba menghayati lagi itu. Rasannya liriknya pas sekali menggambarkan perasaannya.

_**You see, different flowers bloom in every season**_

_**One by one of the flower petals fall down to the ground**_

_**But my love isn't like that**_

_**It will continue to grow even when we're separated**_

_**Growing stronger so no one can tear it apart**_

Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Sebastian. Suara Hannah yang merdu dan kemampuan suaminya –Claude- mengarang lagu sungguh patut diacungi jempol.

_**I was always envy those whose heart has a home**_

_**But in the moment I saw you I knew**_

_**I just found the place that my heart desired to stay**_

_**An eternal heaven that I was always searching for**_

_**Darkness which's bounded me finally disappear completely**_

_**Thanks to you**_

_**My heart already found peace that it had desired for a long time**_

_**I can stop being blinded by my sorrow and sadness**_

_**When I see your gentle smile**_

_**And hear the melody of your childish laugh**_

_**I filled my eye with tears seeing you pray for me**_

_**Hope so we can paint our story in the color of love**_

_**Now I can see clearly the meaning of my life**_

_**Because I've seen yoru true color that paint my heart**_

_**The color of happiness**_

Dan di sinilah Sebastian, di depan pintu rumah Ciel. Terpaku. Ia tak mau membunyikan bel, rasanya itu akan memecah konsentrasi Ciel. Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk melewati pintu dapur dan menitipkan hadiahnya pada Bard.

"Kau tak mau menemui Bocchan sebentar?" tanya Bard heran, Sebastian baru saja menitipkan kantong kertas berisi cake dan muffler kado darinya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau mengganggu…"

"Ya sudah… Tenang saja, pasti aku sampaikan pada bocchan."

"Bocchan, ada snack…" ujar Bard pelan. Ia membawa cake mungil hadiah dari Sebastian.

"Ah, kau tepat waktu Bard, aku memang lelah dan butuh sesuatu yang manis atau kewarasanku akan hilang," ucap Ciel dramatis.

"Dan ada ini juga bocchan," ucap Bard sambil menyerahkan hadiah yang terbungkus apik dengan kertas kado warna putih berpita merah beludru.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Titipan," Jawab Bard singkat sambil tersenyum. "Hadiah tepatnya, Selamat ulang tahun, bocchan."

Ciel melambaikan tangan memperbolehkan Bard pergi, sementara ia langsung melahap cake itu dan membuka kadonya. Ia tersenyum melihat muffler itu, terlebih kartu yang diselipkannya.

_Happy b'day Ciel, maaf aku tak bisa menyampaikannya langsung, aku takut mengganggumu, kudengar kau sedang sibuk. Bagaimanapun juga kuharap kau suka cake yang kubuat khusus untukmu. Dan muffler ini kuharap berguna untukmu. Sebastian._

"Formal sekali sih dia, tampaknya ia benar-benar takut menggangguku," gumam Ciel sambil tersenyum geli. "Tapi… terima kasih, Sebastian."

-HARI PAMERAN, 25 Desember-

Ruang pameran itu penuh sesak. Pria-pria dan wanita-wanita kaya berpakaian indah mengitari ruangan, menawar setinggi mungkin untuk setiap lukisan yang dilelang oleh Lau –yang hari itu mengenakan jas formal dan tampak seperti baru keluar dari host club-.

Lukisan Ciel adalah yang pertama dilelang dan tentu saja langsung dibeli dengan harga tinggi. Pembelinya tentu saja Sebastian, ia sangat menyukai lukisan itu, jadi berapapun harganya tak masalah untuknya. Uang memang tak pernah jadi masalah untuknya sih, ia punya café yang sangat berhasil, selain itu usaha sampingannya sebagai broker saham dan investor membuatnya lebih dari sekedar makmur.

Setelah mencari-cari cukup lama akhirnya Sebastian menemukan Ciel sedang duduk di taman luar gallery milik Lau. Ia mengenakan muffler pemberian Sebastian. Sebastian dengan langkah agak tergesa segera menghampirinya.

"Hei," sapa Ciel sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Sebastian ikut tersenyum, padahal ia berniat memarahi Ciel karena tidak muncul-muncul juga di café-nya walau harusnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai tiga hari sebelum pameran. Sementara untuk berkunjung, Sebastian tidak sempat. Lagipula kan Ciel yang berjanji akan datang.

"Kau beli salah satu lukisan yang dilelang," gumam Ciel sambil memperhatikan Sebastian membawa bungkusan yang dari bentuknya tampaknya berisi kanvas.

"Tentu saja lukisanmu," jawab Sebastian. "Aku hanya menyukai yang itu."

Walau Ciel tahu kata suka itu ditujukan untuk lukisannya tetap saja wajahnya memerah. Disembunyikannya wajahnya sambil pura-pura membenarkan mufflernya.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu. Hadiah natal sekaligus kenang-kenangan enam bulan pertemanan kita," ucap Ciel. Diserahkannya sebuah kotak hitam berpita merah.

"Terima kasih, boleh kubuka?" tanya Sebastian yang langsung dijawab Ciel dengan anggukan.

Dibukanya tutup kotak itu, dilihatnya lukisan dirinya dan Ciel. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku biasa mereka berbincang di café Sebastian. Ekspresi mereka berdua tampak santai dalam lukisan itu, semua yang melihat juga bisa memahami bahwa rasa nyaman terhadap satu sama lain tampak nyata dalam sinar mata mereka di lukisan itu.

"Terima kasih Ciel, tapi sayangnya aku tak punya apa-apa untukmu," kata Sebastian senang sekaligus agak kecewa karena ia tak bisa membalas hadiah Ciel.

"Ini saja cukup, kok," kilah Ciel sambil memegang mufflernya. "Terima kasih"

Sebastian tersenyum memandang Ciel. Cowok manis itu kadang bisa sangat egois tapi di lain waktu bisa sangat-sangat pengertian. Itu juga salah satu faktor yang membuatnya tertarik pada Ciel sejak awal perjumpaan mereka. Sang pelukis yang dikaguminya ternyata bisa sedekat itu dan bahkan bersahabat dengannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, selama setengah tahun ia mengenal Ciel, Ciel sudah tak sungkan lagi padanya, singkatnya tak pernah jaim. Ngambek, bete, senang, jengkel, sedih, gembira, dan semua ekspresinya rasanya sudah diketahui oleh Sebastian. dan ia juga tersanjung begitu mengetahui dari Bard dan Angelina-bibinya Ciel- bahwa baru sekarang Ciel seterbuka itu pada orang lain.

"Tapi aku ingin tetap memberi sesuatu, untuk tahun ini, ini saja ya…" ucap Sebastian. Ia menunduk dan mencium lembut kening Ciel, lalu mengusap rambutnya yang lembut. Wajah Ciel spontan memerah.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sebastian khawatir melihat Ciel membatu.

Ciel yang sadar dari kekakuannya langsung membantah ",Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula…"

Sebastian menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ciel yang menggantung dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Cuma kau yang boleh melakukan itu," ucap Ciel dengan wajah merah padam. "Hanya orang yang sangat dan paling kusukai yang boleh. Makanya cuma kau yang boleh."

Sebastian awalnya kaget mendengar jawaban yang tidak diperkirakannya itu tapi lalu ia tersenyum. Kalimat Ciel itu kan berarti…

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi sebelum itu kita mampir dulu yah ke café. Aku sudah siapkan cake natal special untukmu," ucap Sebastian, rasa bahagia terpancar dari nada bicaranya.

Ciel yang wajahnya sudah amat sangat merah menurut saja begitu Sebastian menggandengnya menuju parkiran gallery, ke mobil Sebastian.

"Dan satu hal lagi Ciel…"

"?"

"Yang paling kusukai juga cuma kau saja, jadi aku akan marah kalau ada orang lain yang kau izinkan melakukan hal seperti tadi," kata Sebastian sambil memandang langsung ke dalam mata Ciel yang biru dengan tatapan serius.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua saling melempar senyum sebelum masuk ke mobil. Setelah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, mulai besok mereka akan menggambar masa depan mereka sendiri, di kanvas kehidupan mereka, tentu saja dengan warna kebahagiaan yang indah.

FIN

Author's note : lirik lagu di atas sebenarnya buatan saya bukan Claude^^…*-plak- pembaca juga udah tau kali*

Boleh minta pendapat? Atau ada yang mau bikinin melodinya sekalian? Hehe... karena lirik itu bener-bener saya karang dengan mencurahkan segenap pikiran dan isi hati *plak –terlalu lebay woi!-*

Mungkin banyak karakter yang kesannya numpang lewat kayak Claude dan Tanaka, yang bener-bener cuma muncul namanya aja, mungkin lain waktu saya akan coba tampilkan mereka lebih banyak. Terutama Tanaka demi menyenangkan watashi no oneechan *dilempar sandal swallow sama sang sister* ahahaha…

Sekian Author's note gaje ini…

Yang punya banyak waktu, kalau nggak keberatan silakan ke hyperlink di bawah ini untuk review… hehehe…


End file.
